


Each Initial Breath

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She couldn't put it off any longer. Haruhi felt it was time to confess.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 2





	Each Initial Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Impending Doom" challenge at [](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[ouran_contest](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/).

_Haruhi, just breathe,_ she told herself. What had meant to be a calm, collected breath had come out sounding like a disjointed ragged sigh.

She shook her head.

She’d read the shoujo manga. She’d read the magazines. She’d even gone so far as surf the internet. But there was one common theme among them all.

If she was going to confess to someone, she had to be honest. What was the golden advice they had all told her? The worst thing that could happen was rejection. He could say _no_.

And with Tamaki and his abounding popularity with girls, Haruhi felt a pang of fear that it could be a strong possibility.

Maybe he really did see her as his ‘daughter’, though he had told her otherwise just recently. Haruhi bit her lip. She furrowed her brow and tried to make herself mad. “This is just silly,” she said under her breath.

She waited in the third music room as a cloud of doom settled over her. Maybe she wouldn’t tell him today. Maybe… maybe she could put it off. After all, she had convinced herself that she had more important things to do. She had to finish high school, and then there was college, and law school. Who knew? She could even study law abroad if the opportunity presented itself. Then she’d never see Tamaki again. Her confession wouldn’t even matter.

Maybe she would feel stronger feelings for someone else someday?

She blew out another breath. The last part was supposed to make her feel better – at least, give her more courage. It had the opposite effect.

Her heart sank when Kyouya entered the room instead of Tamaki. It looked like her opportunity was fading. Kyouya looked over at her with a curious expression.

“Haruhi, what are you doing here? The club doesn’t meet here today,” he said

“I was supposed to meet Tamaki-senpai here. Have you seen him?” Haruhi said. It was perfectly legitimate. No, she didn’t think it was suspicious at all.

Another ragged breath escaped her.

Kyouya looked thoughtful. “Ah, I thought I heard him mentioning he was going to meet you.”

Haruhi nodded quickly, but turned away to feign interest in her open schoolbook on the table. “Why are you here?”

“Just picking up a disk I needed.” The drawer he was fishing through closed shut, and she could hear it reverberate within the room. “I’ll be going.”

The room was empty again, and the cloud of doom seemed to get heavier over her head. She rested her head on the open book and for the millionth time, asked herself what the hell she was doing.

Her eyes flashed open, and she lifted her head from a sound outside the door. She swallowed hard and heard footsteps coming closer, stopping just at the entrance.

She told herself to breathe. The door opened, and she caught the sunlight color of his hair.

Haruhi stood up and faced him. It was time.  



End file.
